A Pirate's Wife
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: Someone from Jack's past stumbles back into his life, can he handle it? rated T for future chapters. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! little note, most of the chapters will be reasonably short as I seem to have a problem with writing longer chapter, I lose concentration
1. Someone I know

**_A Pirate's Wife_**

**A/N: None of these characters are mine except for the people in the water.**

It was a warm day and Elizabeth Turner leaned against the rail of the _Black Pearl_, watching the wave's crash against the hull of the ship.

She looked out to sea, a short way away she saw something floating in the water. It looked like a person. Immediately her mind was flooded of when she first found Will.

To the left of this floating object, was another one. As the _Pearl_ sailed closer, she saw they were bodies. Bloodied bodies floating face down in the water. One after the other the bodies floated past, all face down. But, one was different. It was face up, and it was a woman.

"There's someone in the water!" Elizabeth cried out. Gibbs, Will, and Jack ran over to where Elizabeth stood. A few other members of the crew lowered one of the longboats and rowed the woman back to the ship.

As she was pulled over the side, Jack gasped and stumbled backwards. She reminded him of someone he once knew. He gave orders for her to be taken to his cabin and to be placed in his bed and make sure she remained warm. His bed was the softest and the most comfortable so he knew that'd be better for her.

"You know her don't you?" Elizabeth asked. She stood next to Jack. He looked out to sea. He mumbled something which was inaudible and indecipherable.

"You know who she is" Elizabeth said. She placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"Yes" Jack whispered. He turned to face Elizabeth. She gasped. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears, she had never seen him like this, she had never seen him display any real emotions before.

"Yes" Jack repeated. His voice was soft and his words were choked. Elizabeth wasn't going to press the matter, but Jack continued, he needed to get this off his chest.

"She's my wife" Jack said.

**A/N: So, what do you think? This certainly isn't going to be the end. Please review!**


	2. Four years on

**_A Pirate's Wife_**

**A/N: None of these characters are mine except for the people in the water.**

"Your wife?" Elizabeth struggled to get the words out. She couldn't believe that the wild Jack Sparrow could ever been tamed enough to be married to someone. He held up his left hand and showed her the gold band around his wedding finger.

"I thought I'd lost her" Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"It all started 4 years ago. I had sailed into Port Smith, there I met a young lass, she was smart, beautiful, and funny. We got to know each other, as friends. She told me of her troubles. Then one day I asked her to marry me. She said yes and we married that day. Her father, he didn't approve. We were married but 7 days, before her father whisked her off somewhere. I was sent on me way and told that I was to ne'er return." Jack said, a tear fell down his cheek. Elizabeth still couldn't believe that he could be with one woman long enough to marry her. Maybe he really wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.

"I'm so sorry Jack" She patted his arm.

Jack walked quietly into his cabin and over to the bed. He looked down at the young face sleeping peacefully on his pillow. He had missed her so much. He wasn't one for believing in things such as soul-mates, but, he was sure, that if there were such things, she was his. There was 18 years between them. He was 34 when they married, she was only 16.

He brushed a strand of hair off her face. Her features were distinct. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand.

An hour or two later she awoke. Jack was still sitting on the bed, her hand still in his.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"'S me luv" Jack replied. His voice was soft and gentle.

"Jack" she cried. "I thought you were dead"

"I'm as 'live as the next guy"

"I have missed you so much"

"I've been missin' ya too" Jack looked at the hand which now covered his. Her left hand still had the gold band of marriage.

"Why are ye still wearin' this?" He asked, pointing to her ring.

"Because, I can't let go of you Jack. I love you. You have a hold of my heart and you won't let go" Jack felt exactly the same way, never in his life had he ever had his heart taken by someone, he had taken many, but never lost his own, yet, here lay the one person who had taken his.

"Ye should've moved on luv"

"I couldn't, I can't. Many a man has asked me out, but they see my ring and back off. The ones that don't laugh when I say I'm married to a pirate. They all say pirates are scoundrels who deserve to be hung. But I know that you aren't like the others" It touched Jack that she still loved him.

He stroked her cheek lightly.

"Hold me Jack" she asked. Jack lay down on the bed beside her and placed his arms over her, holding her to him.

"I'll never let you go again Rosie" Jack whispered. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Ok, there's chapter two! Please review!**


	3. I'm Elizabeth

**_A Pirate's Wife_**

**A/N: None of these characters are mine except for the people in the water.**

Jack sighed and rolled over. He rubbed his eyes as the light shining through the glass on the cabin door struck his eyes. He felt something move in the bed beside him. He glanced over and all he saw was a blonde head.

"Rosie?" He asked. The head stirred and turned to face him. He looked into her blue eyes and saw the world.

"So I wasn't dreaming" he mumbled. Rosie smiled. She ran her fingers over his jaw line. She couldn't believe she was finally with him again. Four years she had waited, and now here he was.

"Captain!" Gibbs called out as he knocked on the door.

"I'm comin'! Hold ya horses!" Jack called out grumpily. He sat up and walked over to the door. He opened it.

"Bloody hell!" he complained at the brightness of the sun. He slammed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We be needin' ya permission o be pullin' into tha dock" Gibbs said.

"Fine, do whatever you need to, I give you me permission, savvy?" Jack replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied, then ran off, barking orders to the crew.

Jack walked over to the rail and looked out to sea. Every time he was stressed, he just looked at the sea, it had a way of calming him down, making him see reason.

"Who is she?" Elizabeth asked. She stood beside him.

"Rosie, Rosa-lee Barker" Jack replied.

"Rosie, that's nice. I never picked you for the marrying type"

"Well, I do be full of surprises. But, Rosie's a good lass, the type a man never lets go of" Elizabeth knew that Rosie meant the world to Jack, she could see it in his eyes.

"Do you mind if I go and talk to her?"

"Mind? She doesn't belong to me, course ye can" Jack replied. Elizabeth walked away, leaving Jack alone.

"Hello" Elizabeth said. She closed the door behind herself.

"I'm Elizabeth" she said, she pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"I'm Rosie" Rosie replied. "Have you known Jack for long?"

"I've known him for almost a year now, feels like an eternity though"

"I wish I could say the same. How has he been?"

"Fine, he almost got killed a few times but it comes with the job" Rosie laughed. "He's never mentioned having a wife though, in-fact, he doesn't say much about himself much at all"

"He probably never mentioned me because he thought I was dead, as did I about him. He isn't one to talk about himself much, it took me ages to get it out of him about his profession!"

Elizabeth and Rosie chatted like old friends for nearly two hours.

"When I'm feeling better I would really like to help out, I'd feel terrible otherwise" Rosie said.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do" Elizabeth replied. She loved the idea of having another woman her age on board. Sure there was Ana Maria, but she was older than Elizabeth, and not much fun to talk to.

TBC

**A/N: Ok, what do you think? I was asked to not make Jack too soft, so I changed things a little. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. So Romantic

**_A Pirate's Wife_**

**A/N: None of these characters are mine except for the people in the water.**

It had been 2 weeks since Rosie had arrived on the ship, she was feeling better, and had started lessons on how to run a ship. Elizabeth and the crew had been surprised at how fast she caught on.

After 2 days of lessons, Rosie could nearly run the ship as well as the others.

"And then he told me how long he'd really spent on the island, 3 days! And the whole time he was drinking rum!" Elizabeth cried out as she told Rosie stories of the past year. Elizabeth thought it'd be good if she could update Rosie on some of the things that had happened to Jack.

"That sounds like the man I married, even as we said our vows he had one arm around me, the other held a bottle of rum!" Rosie laughed. She had a lot of catching up to do.

"What's it like? Getting married I mean? I'm engaged" Elizabeth asked.

"It's amazing, for the whole time you're standing there, saying your vows, it seems like you're the only tow people on the earth. When you look into his eyes and see the rest of your life, you never feel the same again. Your whole life changes in the time it takes to say a few simple words. Marriage really is special, it's something to be taken seriously, not just on a whim" Rosie replied. Her wedding to Jack was surprisingly romantic.

"I can't wait to be married. What was your wedding like?"

"It was very romantic actually. We got married on the same beach that Jack proposed to me on. It was a warm day; the sun was shining really bright. Jack actually surprised me when he proposed; it really came out-of-the-blue. We got married a week after our engagement. I was wearing an ordinary white dress, and Jack actually wore something other than his usual outfit! Mr. Gibbs married us, no priest would come within a mile of us, they all refused because pirates are 'rogue's who don't deserve the pleasure of a woman' but Jack was determined to marry me."

"It does sound romantic, pity that Jack seems to have disappeared"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack never does anything like that anymore, not since I've known him anyway. He always acts like a pirate, everything is how it seems, he seems to hate the romantic stuff"

"Maybe he's only like that because of the things that have happened to him" Rosie offered, she would find a way to bring out the Jack she knew, she didn't know how, but she would.

TBC

_A/N: Sorry I'm ending this chapter here, I've sorta gotten myself slightly stuck. Please review!_


End file.
